Caleb raises Ezra on his own
by carriebear27
Summary: Caleb , one night he found a 2 week old baby boy whom he names Ezra and the 2 move from Lothal back to Coruscant so he can give him a better life, will Caleb find out that fatherhood isn't as easy his mom makes it. I do not own Star wars rebels only Karah and Kaylee
1. Caleb finds Ezra

Caleb Dune just left work at el Chico restaurant .

Suddenly he heard a cry, which sounded like a baby cry.

Caleb's instincts told him to search for the source of the wail.

It was a baby boy at least a week old looking up at Caleb's eyes

"Oh come here little one let's get you home so I can feed you and get you down for a nap." Caleb said as he wrapped the little baby in a towel he brought with him

At Caleb's apartment

"I'll name you Ezra ." Caleb said and Caleb carried Ezra into the apartment and left him in his carseat while he began to unpack the groceries he just bought

Ezra looked at Caleb and raised his arms up wanted to be held

"Alright Ezra come with me I'll set you on your new playmat I got you and I'll make you some food ." Caleb looked down at Ezra

Ezra laid down and looked at Caleb before going to sleep

Caleb picked up Ezra and laid him on his chest and made up some food for himself.

It took about 2 hours to get Ezra's crib ready , Caleb laid Ezra in his bassinet that was in the living room so he can keep an eye on him.

Caleb's life has changed since he left Lothal , and moved to coruscant so he can give Ezra a better life than he had on Lothal.


	2. Caleb's first week raising Ezra

It's now been a week since Ezra came into his life and Caleb couldn't be happier.

After he got Ezra down for a nap ,Caleb grabbed his phone so he could call his mom .

"Hi mom."Caleb said

"Hi Caleb how's Ezra doing ?" Karah asked

"Great , but he's been cranky lately."Caleb said

"Maybe he has diarrhea since you had that problem as well when you were a week old ." Karah said

"Yeah but mom he's in so much pain I wish I could just take the pain from him ." Caleb said as he started to cry

" Caleb I know how hard it is but the hard part is coming ." Karah said as she tried her best to calm her son

"Mom how did you raise kaylee and I on your own ?" Caleb has always been curious on that question

"Well , when your dad left when I got pregnant with you I just did what I had to do with raising you and your sister." Karah said

"Mom I'm thinking of moving back home ." Caleb said to his mom

"Oh Caleb dear that's great at least when you go out you will have someone you know watch him ." Karah said

"I just found a house for Ezra , you , and I to live at in coruscant ." Caleb said to his mom

"That's fantastic Caleb , I'll be waiting for you and Ezra to get here ." Karah said as she heard her son's news

About an hour later Ezra woke up hungry

Ezra let out a cry letting Caleb know he's hungry

"Oh come here Ezra I'll feed you mom I gotta go Ezra needs to be fed."Caleb said and he nestled Ezra in his arms as he fed Ezra some formula

"Alright Caleb I'll see you soon." Karah said

Ezra looked up at Caleb and he blinked as he ate his meal

Caleb made the decision to move to coruscant so he wouldn't have to deal with the crooks near the house or even worse Ezra because Ezra is Caleb 's whole world.

Ezra is getting close to being a month old now and Caleb couldn't be more happier that he's getting to raise such a sweet baby

"Alrighty Ezra I've gotta do some homework now and you are gonna lay here on the bed while I'm working." Caleb said to Ezra who seems to be interested in his toes at the moment

Caleb got about halfway done with his coruscant government homework when Ezra started to cry

"Oh it's ok Ezra ."Caleb said walking throughout the house trying to calm him

When Caleb put Ezra's stuffed rabbit next to him he started to drift off again

Caleb resumed his homework and got his work done.

"Hi Caleb dear." Karah came into her son's bedroom so she can see Ezra

"Hi mom can you take Ezra for a bit while I get my homework done?" Caleb asked his mom as he started to yawn loudly

"Sure Caleb why?" Karah asked as she carried Ezra from her son's room

"He kept crying all night because of his formula allergy , and I need to get my homework done."Caleb said

Caleb decided to take a nap , as he heard his son cry even louder.

"Oh Caleb , I've tried everything to getting Ezra to lay down." Karah said

"Ok give him here he loves it when I sing country music to him."Caleb said as his mom laid Ezra on Caleb's chest

Caleb started to sing friends in low places by Garth brooks to him , and fell asleep near the end .

"Caleb that's amazing , I used to sing to you when you were a baby ." Karah said

Caleb decided to move to coruscant right away so he and Ezra can get a fresh start before the Empire sees Caleb on Lothal.


	3. Caleb's first day back at school

It's Caleb's first day back at work , and he's been dreading it for days now, sure he needs to make money to support him and Ezra but he hates leaving Ezra.

"Caleb wake up or you'll be late for work." Karah came into Caleb's room to wake him,and to get Ezra up and ready for the day

Caleb emerged from the bathroom wearing his work clothes" mom I really don't feel comfortable leaving Ezra quite yet , since he's been getting diarrhea lately and he's also crabby." Caleb said

"Caleb I'll be able to take care of Ezra and you don't worry just head to work and I'll see you at 2 , have a good day." Karah said as she gave her son his lunch

"Be good Ezra I love you ." Caleb said as he kissed Ezra on his cheek

Caleb got to work and he showed his work buddies Ezra " how old is he now ?" Anakin asked

"He's 9 months old guys but he's already talking he calls me papa." Caleb said

It's now lunch time , Caleb saw that Karah packed him a baloney and Swiss cheese sandwich with his favorite chips and a whole sleeve of chips ahoy his favorite cookie with a can of dr pepper

It is now 2 and Karah can't seem to get Ezra to lay down for his nap.

Caleb came in as he heard Ezra's cries

"Ok mom I'll take Ezra now you can take Kaylee to town and do whatever and I'll stay home with Ezra because I've missed my little rebel ." Kanan said kissing Ezra on his chin

"Ok Caleb , Kaylee we are going to the mall and Caleb will stay here with Ezra ." Karah called

"Want me to bring you back anything ?" Kaylee asked her brother

"Some rocky road ice cream the biggest tub they have." Caleb responded from underneath his comforter

"Jade must've broken up with him ." Kaylee said to Karah

"Hand me Caleb's phone."Karah ordered

Kaylee handed her mom Caleb's phone , and Kaylee is shocked on how torn her brother is about his breakup.

Karah searched through her son's phone and found his texts with jade

"That sneaky girl how dare she break my baby boy's heart ." Karah said slamming down Caleb's phone.

"Mom don't worry about it she even calls me that she wants nothing to do with me!" Caleb said and continued to cry into his older sister's embrace.

"Mom you go get Caleb's ice cream I'll stay with him and look after Ezra while he cries his poor broken heart out ." Kaylee said as she sat next to her heartbroken baby brother

Kaylee found Caleb's secret stash of chocolate she brought the basket over to her brother and handed him all the reese's peanut butter cups, since those are his favorite when he's going through a breakup.

Karah found Kaylee sleeping Caleb still crying over his breakup.

"Shouldn't Caleb get into something more comfy ?" Karah wondered

"I put him in his rebel symbol pj pants and a plain white t-shirt oh and his camo bath robe." Kaylee said she knows her brother only wears his rebel pj pants, white shirt , and his camo bath robe.

About 2 weeks later , Caleb got the courage to get out of bed to get Ezra ready for the day.

"Hey Caleb nice to see you up and around again." Karah said

" yeah I just can't lay in my bed for the rest of my life I got to take care of Ezra , he's my main porority right now ." Caleb said was Ezra in his arms

"Papa I'm hungry ." Ezra said

"Ok buddy I'll make you food you wait in your chair like a good boy with auntie Kaylee ." Caleb said as he sat Ezra in his high seat

"Hey little bro how are you doing today?" Kaylee asked

"Great actually , I'm gonna spend the entire day with Ezra , we are going on a ride in the country side and then we'll go to the beach so Ezra can experience the water mom and you can come if you guys want." Caleb suggested

The family got into the car and Caleb started to drive as he drove Ezra instantly fell asleep.

While driving , Caleb saw Ezra nibbling on his shoe .

Caleb couldn't help but smile at the sight of his son being adorable , "Kaylee can you drive for a little bit I wanna sit with Ezra ." Caleb said as he and Kaylee switched seat so he can be in the back with his baby

Caleb sat and watched his son being interested in Caleb's right hand which has his Jedi school class ring wich has enchanted his son .

Caleb decided to take his ring off to show Ezra what is was "this is daddy's class ring from school , but it lags bet valuable I can never lose this ok so that's why I never take it off ." Caleb said to his son who looked into his dad's teal eyes with curiosity

While driving Ezra let everyone know he was there ,by getting a poopy diaper in the process

"Oh my force Ezra you love been doing that all morning what's been up with you ?" Caleb asked as he changed Ezra

Ezra cocked his head as he looked into his dad's eyes.


	4. Caleb deals with Ezra's first cold

The next morning Caleb noticed Ezra's breathing has gotten a bit raspy.

Ezra has been crying for the last 20 minutes.

Without hesitation , Caleb picked up Ezra from his crib and cradled him in his arms

"It's gonna be ok buddy , it's ok you're gonna be fine."

Caleb felt for a fever and he discovered that Ezra has a high fever, but the problem is that he doesn't have medicine, but he does have ice in his freezing unit , so he went to get some and rolled in in his hands until it melted into a small pool of water.

Caleb rolled his hands up and down Ezra's back, Ezra shuttered " it's ok shh you're ok."Caleb said

Ezra needed medicine , most of all he needed a doctor , Ezra couldn't breathe , his breath sounded raspy and congested.

Ezra squirmed and moaned , and clutched Caleb's goatee and cried again Caleb winced at the sound of his son's cries , Ezra is what's important right now, he didn't care if he got fired or not, his son needs him more than work.

"Shh I'm right here, papa's here, ok He's gonna take care of you ." Caleb said as he put his cold hand on Ezra's forehead and rubbed his sick son's back.

Suddenly his phone rang it was his boss.

"Caleb where were you today?" Boss asked

"My son is sick so I need to stay home with him because he needs me right now ." Caleb said softly as to not wake Ezra

"Alright I'll see you in a few days ." Boss told him

Caleb 's trying really hard not to panic , but that's kinda hard when your son is sick.

"Mom come here!" Caleb called to his mom

"Caleb honey what's wrong?" Karah asked her distraught son

"Ezra's sick and I don't know what to do." Caleb said and Karah noticed how nervous Caleb sounded

"Caleb try to calm down , and think about what's important." Karah said

Caleb took a deep breath and thought about who's important at the moment . Ezra , his papa needs him at the moment.

"I need to get him to the hospital right now ." Caleb said as he got dressed and Karah got herself and Ezra dressed .

"Caleb I'll drive you sit in the back with Ezra you're too sidetracked to drive ." Karah said as she noticed in how bad Caleb is shaking

At the Jedi medical facility

Caleb carried Ezra into the hospital , and signed him in as Karah parked the car

"Ok Caleb have they called him back yet?" Karah asked

"No they said it'll be up to an hour till he can be seen , maybe we should try the children's hospital in coruscant city ." Caleb said

At children's hospital

Ezra got in immediately , Karah waited while Caleb went with Ezra to his little room.

2 hours later, Caleb emerged with a sleeping Ezra on his left hip.

"What does he have ?" Karah asked

"A cold , but it's a bad one though." Caleb said as he kissed Ezra's feverish forehead

When they got home , Caleb laid Ezra in his crib with his stuffed rabbit .

"Caleb here's his pedialyte the doctor said to give him." Karah said as she put the bottle in her sleeping grandson's mouth

Caleb laid on the couch with his mom sitting in the recliner , as they waited for Ezra to awaken

"Mom I never imagined Ezra getting a cold this young and this bad at all." Caleb said his voice shaking

"Caleb , I went through the same thing with you, you had a bad cold when you were a year old but you had to hospitalized because you couldn't stop puking ." Karah said as she moved to the couch so she could comfort her son.

Ezra let his family know he was awake by screaming

"He's awake." Caleb said as he got up to get him

"Hi Ezra , have a good nap?" Karah asked

Ezra snuggles closer to Caleb's embrace .

Karah checked her watch , and saw she had to head to work

"Ok Caleb dear I've gotta head to work , be good." Karah said as she left her son and Ezra

Ezra inched closer to Caleb's padawan braid

"Hi Ezra wanna watch a movie a cuddle." Caleb said as he saw his son falling asleep on his chest

Ezra nodded as Caleb rubbed his son's back through a coughing fit

Caleb took out his phone , and went onto space book to update his status

"Gonna watch a movie with my sick baby boy don't like seeing you like this ;( get better soon Ezra I love you so much"

About 4 hours later Caleb and Ezra fell asleep,Karah came in and saw her boys sleeping she put Caleb's favorite blanket onto them and kissed Caleb's forehead

Caleb's eyes opened and he saw his mom

"Hi mom how was work?" Caleb asked as he went into the kitchen to make Ezra's bottle

"Great but I missed you how was your lazy day with Ezra?" Karah asked

"Good we mostly just laid in the couch and watched movies and Ezra slept most of the time ." Caleb said as he laid Ezra in his crib in the nursery.

"Why don't you go out for a bit i'll take care of him." Karah said

"Uh mom it's been awhile since you've taken care of a baby let alone a sick one ." Caleb said

"Caleb it can't be that hard , he's basically like you when you're sick: whiny, clingy, only want his parent , and most importantly only wants juice or soup ." Karah made her point

"Good point mom but I shouldn't because you don't know how difficult Ezra can be when he's sick ." Caleb rested his case to his mom

"Caleb I love you dearly , but I think I can take care of things here , oh while you're out can you buy me some of this stuff?" Karah asked

Caleb left the house with his mom's list

Caleb returned about 2 hours later

"Sorry I'm late mom I had to go to 3 different stores to get everything on the list." Caleb entered the house with 4 bags of stuff

"Caleb , Ezra fell asleep about an hour ago ." Karah said

"OK I'll take him to my room and put him in his crib and leave him be." Caleb picked up his son and laid him in his crib.


End file.
